This invention relates to a secondary recovery process for petroleum production and, more particularly, to an artificial lift system utilizing a free floating plunger being raised by pressurized air. The secondary recovery system described in the present invention has a minimum amount of apparatus located in the well. The few components located in the well are easily recoverable from the surface.
The present invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,814 and 3,894,583, both of which have the same inventor as the present application, and are hereby incorporated by reference. Copies of the incorporated patents are attached for the convenience of the Examiner.